Sans
'Sans '''is a pun-loving lazy skeleton who's known for his incredible power and hidden potential. He's a member of the resistance and plays the role of a supporting character, he wields 2 Gaster Blaster that both can change modes depending on the situation. Appearance Like his Undertale counterpart, Sans is a short skeleton with a big smile and white pupils that disapear when he's serious and suprised, his left eye tends to change to light blue depending on which mode his Gaster Blasters are set on. He wears a blue hoodie equipped with dark blue armor pads, Dark blue jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. Personality Lazy, light-hearted and strong, Sans is a kind skeleton mostly to his brother as revealed by the authors "''When it comes down to Papyrus, he goes through leaps and bounds with him as well as FOR him…except for cleaning the house and doing other lazy things, much to Papyrus’ dismay. Either way, his love for his brother hasn’t changed in this AU." Sans is a very complicated character as it was revealed by the authors that his relationship with Gaster (His dad) isn't that well making fans speculate that Sans cares about his brother more because he was the only one that looked after him Even though Sans gets serious in mid-battle, he usually tell puns to keep the chill mood going. Relationships Frisk Sans first encountered Frisk right after saving him from a Horned purple monster which appears to be a target that Sans had to hunt. Nothing much was revealed about this relationship but he seems to be pretty chilled about Frisk. Papyrus Sans loves his brother and will go with him through thick and thin. Though both of them tends to get into arguments about puns, Sans just don't care and keep them coming to get a good laugh out of his brother. Gaster Nothing is revealed so far but the authors did confirm that this relationship isn't good Abilities Bones Attacks Nothing is known about these attacks but it's safe to say that he's able to do every bone attack shown in Undertale Teleportation It's not revealed how Sans can teleport or what are the limits of this ability but he can still teleport Telekenesis Nothing is revealed about this ability but going by the game, he's able to lift any creature he wants but this power is limit to the target's EXP Gaster Blasters The most iconic ability of Sans, he has one equipped for each hand and he's able to change their modes depending on the situation he's thrown in Long Range Mode Sans' left eye changes into a light blue crosshair shape. On this mode both Blasters act the same way as they did in the original game but a bit upgraded. This ability has only 1 form Form 1 In this form the blasters acts as an arm cannon where it can fire multiple quick shots, a small beam and a bigger beam but when he uses both arms he can fire a super charged beam which can tire him really fast Close Range Mode Sans' left eye changes into a light blue 2 sickles opposing each other, In this mode the blasters got 2 forms both acts as close ranged weapons Form 1 'Claws: C'an be in both hands Form 2 '''Sword: '''Can only be in 1 arm. Like the super charged beam, Sans can create a large beam sword but it will consume all of his power Trivia * The higher level you are, the stronger Sans becomes * Sans' powers depends on how much he dislikes you * Sans has 1 HP